A Dragon Slayer's Harem
by Krypt-2
Summary: Natsu's father Igneel tragically dies, forcing Natsu to not only move in with Mira, but also begin attending the same school as her. However, this school year isn't destined to be a normal one. Natsu unknowingly attracts the attention of all femle students in the school, but can he handle them all? Heavily inspired by "A Fire Dragon's School Harem," by Kript.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail / the characters in any way shape or form. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima alone.

Also, this is rated M for good reason. Lemons be heavily incorporated in the future, starting next chapter. But hey, I don't give a crap about how old you are. Just be warned.

Author's Note: So just under three years ago now, I began my journey into the world of Fairy Tail. I binged all of the episodes, read the manga, and still keep up with 100 Years Quest to this day. I still remember at least two years ago, I was looking for some high quality M rated harem fanfictions, and stumbled upon "A Fire Dragon's School Harem," by Kript. From that point on, my username, gamertag, and account name for just about anything got changed to Krypt. It wasn't because of the fanfiction (even though it is one of my personal favorite FT fics), but because I thought it was a cool name lmao. Anyway, a while later, I decided I would try my own hand at writing some fanfiction after rewatching the series. It spanned a whopping 3 chapters, and was absolute garbage. It can still be found on my profile if you really want to read some shitty stuff, but I would not recommend it. Anyway, to the point! After I abandoned said fanfiction (for good reason) I forgot about my roots. I forgot about this website, how I got the username I took everywhere, and the fanfiction that boosted my love for all of this. Although I didn't forget about Fairy Tail, I lost my passion that I used to have. Two years later, today, I have made the decision to go back, and write another fic. This time, it's going to be heavily inspired by "A Fire Dragon's School Harem." I absolutely loved the journey I took, and want to try providing it for others one last time. So if this turns out crap, please understand. Indulge me in reading this "pilot" of a sort, and let me know what you think. I've gone on long enough, so that's all, thank you!

Chapter One: Pilot

Natsu woke up suddenly, sweating and panting. He felt as though he wanted to bawl, but

of course, he didn't. He was a dragon slayer after all, and Igneel had always told him not to cry.

"Are you ok, Natsu!" a concerned voice exclaimed.

"Shit! Why are you here Mira!" Natsu shouted when he saw the white-haired mage

staring at him from across the bed.

"Cause you live with me you idiot! Anyway, were you dreaming about Igneel again?"

Natsu nodded and the thoughts of his dream came flooding back. Due to unfortunate circumstances, Natsu's father, Igneel, had recently died. For the time being Natsu was staying with Mira. "Come on Natsu, you're gonna be late for the first day of school!" Natsu looked at the clock sitting on the bedside table.

"Shit! You should've woken me up earlier, Mira! Class starts in fifteen minutes!" While

staying with Mira, Natsu also was starting to attend the same school as her, and unfortunately, yesterday was the final day of precious summer. Natsu rolled out of the covers and put on a pink… no, salmon… shirt that matched his hair but covered up his perfect six-pack, much to Mira's dismay. Ever since they were kids, she always secretly had a thing for Natsu, but Lisanna always stole the spotlight. Now that Natsu has moved in with her, however, she had finally gotten the opportunity she longed for. She could almost imagine her and Natsu, in this bed. Their lips locked, and Natsu slowly moved his hand down her neck, lower and lower, until suddenly—Mira shook her head to free herself from her pointless fantasies; it was no use anyhow. She sprinted downstairs with a bright red face, leaving a very confused Natsu.

'_What is up with her?' _Natsu wondered to himself, before following her out of the room.

Due to a lack of time, Natsu and Mira immediately ran out of the house towards the school without eating breakfast. Although they only lived about five blocks from the school, they didn't have much time until the first class, and Natsu didn't want to be late on the first day. Naturally, he took off at a dead sprint leaving Mira struggling to keep up.

"Natsu, could you please slow down!" Mira panted. Natsu did as she asked and turned

around before picking her up bridal style. "Natsu, what are you doing!" Mira exclaimed.

"Sorry but we don't have enough time, class is about to start soon." Mira tried to protest,

but was barely audible. In reality, her face was a deep scarlet, but the oblivious dragon slayer took no notice. Natsu sprinted through street corners and around confused pedestrians while carrying Mira until he reached the school.

"Natsu, you can put me down now." Mira finally managed to get out. Natsu kept running

and burst through the front doors, ignoring Mira's request. He was greeted by dozens of eyes, belonging to people walking towards their classes, who happened to see a strange pinkette holding the school beauty in his arms. Natsu slowly set Mira down, and a loud murmur began.

"Uhhhhh." was all Natsu managed to get out before everyone scurried away. The dragon

slayer turned around to look for Mira, only to find that she too was gone. '_Shit,' _Natsu thought, '_I guess I'll just go to homeroom without her then.'_ Natsu made his way to his class and found his seat right before the bell rang. Sitting at the desk next to him was a black-haired guy with a crucifix around his neck. Natsu remembered seeing him in the crowd of people at the entrance.

"Looks like womanizer here almost showed up late on the first day." The ice-make

wizard casually said to Natsu.

"Gray, put some clothes on before you start criticising others." Natsu turned to look

at where the voice came from while a shocked Gray struggled to find his shirt and pants. The pinkette was immediately taken aback by what he saw. At the front of the classroom sat a beautiful blue haired woman. It wasn't her beauty, however, that surprised Natsu, it was her tail. Judging by how she was now yelling at a blonde girl sitting in the front row, he decided it would be a good idea to keep his mouth shut about her… appearance. Gray knew better than to get on her bad side, and kept his mouth shut as well.

"My name is Aquarius and I will be your homeroom teacher for this year." The woman sternly explained. "I'm going to take role, so please be in your seats."

Natsu noticed all of the guys in the room staring daggers at him as the teacher took role, but couldn't figure out why. He turned to a random brunette sitting next to him.

Natsu whispered, "Hey, do you know why practically everyone in the class is glaring at me?"

"It's cause they're all jealous of you, duh."

"Jealous?" a confused Natsu asked.

"You burst into school on the first day carrying the beauty. Everyone with a brain knows Mira, and every guy with a dick is after her." Natsu didn't know Mira was that popular, as she never talked about herself with him. However, it made since to the fire mage. After all, she could be pretty sexy sometimes. He cursed at himself for thinking of his childhood friend that way.

"What's your name?" Natsu quickly asked, trying to clear those images from his mind.

"Cana, and you're Natsu right?" Natsu nodded. "What do you say we go for a drink sometime, Natsu?"

"I'll pass," replied Natsu, knowing she was underage and also knowing that Mira would kill him if he went out with another girl. Regardless of what Mira thought, Natsu was more perceptive than he looked. He may not have been the brightest, but it didn't take long for him to catch on to her feelings.

"That's too bad," Cana casually replied. "I have to admit, I was a bit jealous of Mira." Natsu looked at Cana just in time to see her wink, then turn away. Although he didn't yet know what his school year had in store for him, the perplexed Natsu already had a bad premonition of what was to come.

The rest of the school day went off without a hitch. Mira had shown up in homeroom ten minutes late, but nobody said anything as it was the first day. The third period bell rang, and Natsu only had one period left before he was free from the prison he called school. Luckily, Natsu's last period was Physical Education, which was his favorite subject. There was nothing that Natsu loved more than running around after being stuck in a building for a whole day.

Natsu knew that his P.E. class would be much worse than usual, however, when he showed up at the track and saw Gray. The ice-make wizard was surrounded by some other guys, and was bragging about how good he was at sports. On top of it all, there was a strange red-haired lady sitting on the edge of the bleachers wearing a full set of armor. Natsu decided to ignore them both, and sat by himself on the bleachers. The P.E. teacher walked up in front of the stands and introduced himself.

"Hey, my name is Leo, and I'm going to be your teacher for this year." The man had golden hair, wore a suit and glasses, and had cat ears to finish the ensemble. "Listen, I don't really have enough time to make a class schedule, what with my lavish lifestyle and womanizing, so usually I just tell you to do something random."

'_What kind of teacher is this?" _Natsu thought to himself.

"So today, just run laps around the track until class ends. I have a date with Aries from Home-Ec after this, so please don't make me get my suit dirty." Everyone reluctantly agreed to start running. Gray started off at a dead sprint, trying to prove himself to his classmates, but Natsu effortlessly kept up with him. Gray turned and stared in shock.

"What the…! How are you keeping up with me so easily!" Gray exclaimed.

"Oh don't get so full of yourself." Natsu stated before casually breaking away. For the next few minutes Natsu continued running until he finished his first mile, while Gray was struggling to keep up far behind. Suddenly the red-haired woman from before pulled up alongside him.

"Not bad, you have good stamina. My name's Erza," the woman explained. "You must be Natsu, right?"

'_How the fuck does everyone know my name already, this is only my first day!'_ Natsu wondered, but he responded by nodding.

"Good, I got it right. Well, I'll see you at the end," Erza finished before taking off. Natsu, not being one to back down from a challenge, picked up the pace as well. Soon, the two were in an all out sprint that lasted for the next twenty minutes. By the time class was over, Natsu had barely gotten ahead of the requip mage. They both were panting heavily and collapsed to the ground. Natsu was sweating, and took off his shirt to cool off. He got up in time, however to see all of the girls staring at his chiseled abs. They turned around quickly and blushed at being caught peeking. The pinkette quickly put his shirt back on.

"Ok, that's all for today. Good job to you all." Leo complimented. Natsu was so excited at the prospect of freedom, that he sprinted away from the school. Everyone in the class simultaneously sweat-dropped, wondering how he could have so much energy left after his run against the infamous Erza. Natsu didn't seem to understand who he had bested in the race.

Natsu showed up at Mira's house and let himself inside using the spare key she gave him. Natsu figured Mira would already be home, as she usually got out early for a free period. When he entered the house, Natsu could hear a strange sound coming from upstairs, and with his improved scent, he could smell something weird. He walked up the stairs and realized the sound was coming from Mira's room. Mira always told Natsu that he was to, under no circumstances, ever enter her room; a demand to which he reluctantly obliged. However, something was different this time. He knew something was off. Perhaps she had fallen and hurt herself, perhaps she was being robbed. Natsu didn't know, but figured he should open the door anyway. As soon as Mira's room came into view, Natsu's eyes went wide. The walls were lined with photos of him. She even had Natsu plushies, and a life-size Natsu body pillow. To top it all off, however, Natsu saw the crown jewel of this room. Laying on the bed in plain view was Mira. She had her hand buried deep inside of her, and no clothes in sight.

"Natsu, Natsu, mmmnm yes!" Mira moaned. Suddenly, she looked up. She and Natsu locked eyes. An awkward moment passed before the dragon slayer slowly backed out of the room and quietly shut the door before sprinting down the hall. Mira stayed frozen on the bed, unable to move, but her mind was traveling at a million miles an hour. '_He saw you, he saw you! Mira you idiot, why wouldn't you lock your door! Now he thinks I'm a psychopath!'_ Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall, Natsu was having thoughts of his own.

'_Holy shit I didn't know that Mira was so into me. Like masturbating to someone is one thing, but having a room full of lookalike dolls…'_ Needless to say, the two wizards didn't speak for the rest of the night. All Natsu could think about now was the image of Mira's pale, smooth skin. Ordinarily, he might have wanted to expel these images from his head. But tonight, for some strange reason, he didn't seem to mind.

Chapter One End

Ok that's all for now. I would have made it longer and more detailed, but this was thrown together in an hour when I had a flurry of inspiration. If you didn't read the author's note, this is going to be a harem fic, and yes, basically every girl will be involved so long as I actually continue the story. To ensure that I do, please leave a comment giving feedback or favorite the story. If people don't like what I write, then there'd be no point in continuing, so I want to know what you have to say. This was VERY experimental, and based off of "A Fire Dragon's School Harem," by Kript as I mentioned in the beginning. Anyway, until next time, see ya!

Girls I am definitely going to make sure to include if I continue:

Mira

Erza

Lucy (not a NaLu fan so probably a one time thing)

Juvia

Kagura

Aquarius

Those are just the definite ones that I already have plans for, so don't worry :p.


	2. Chapter 2: A Symphony

I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters in any way, it all belongs to Hiro Mashima, yada yada.

Obligatory lemons warning: This chapter and most likely all following will contain lemons, that's why it's rated M smh.

Author's Note: I should be doing my homework right now but honestly fuck that. I'm happy that my first chapter was so well received, and that a lot of people liked it. Unfortunately, my chapters won't be super long every time, but hopefully they can come out frequently enough for you all. Also, I saw a ton of requests for Ultear who I was already planning on adding, but I really didn't know she was so popular, so that was interesting. Anyway, onto the story!

Chapter 2: A Symphony

Natsu and Mira ate in silence the next morning. They had a tacit agreement not to mention what had happened the night before, and neither intended to break it, despite the awkwardness it provoked. Natsu and Mira walked around each other in the kitchen, made food for themselves, and ate alongside one another without saying a word. Natsu finished up the bagel he made for himself before heading out the house on his way to school. Right as he was about to shut the door, however, Mira decided to finally speak.

"Wait Natsu! Let me walk with you." Mira figured that walking in silence was better than walking alone. The journey to school was not much better than the breakfast, as they both still refused to speak. As Natsu rounded a street corner only three blocks from the school, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Natsu!" Natsu and Mira both spun around simultaneously to see Cana running to catch up with the two housemates. "I'll join you two!"

"You know her?" Mira asked suspiciously. It turned out that jealousy was all it took to make her open up again.

"Yeah, I sit next to her in homeroom remember." Mira made a pout that Natsu could only describe as adorable, before the trio continued walking again.

"Wait… so you two are neighbors or something?" Cana asked, noticing that they were walking to school together.

"Actually," Mira proudly explained, "We live together."

"Really! That sounds fun! In fact, I'm kinda jealous of you Mira." The white-haired beauty didn't react to Cana's teasing and continued walking. By the time the three mages reaches the school, they were twenty minutes early. Natsu made sure to wake up sooner so that he wouldn't have a repeat of the first day again. Although class didn't start for a while, Natsu figured sticking around Mira would just be awkward so he made his way to homeroom.

When he arrived, Aquarius was the only one in the room. She looked up from a pile of paperwork.

"Natsu, you're here early today," Aquarius commented.

"Yeah, I showed up early and really didn't have anything else to do so I came here instead."

"I know how we can have some fun," the water-bearer whispered to herself. Secretly, Aquarius was a huge pervert. She tried hard to hide it around others, but there's nothing she could do to change her personality.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, nothing…. Anyway, since you're here, I need your help. I have a stack of paperwork here for you to run down to class 2b. If you could do that for me, it would be appreciated." Natsu obliged and took the stack of papers. He didn't know where the class was located, but he only had to ask one lady before he found the answer. He looked down at the pile he was carrying and sweatdropped. On the top of the stack was an envelope held together by a heart sticker, that said "To: Scorpio From: Aquarius." Natsu didn't know what was going on between those two, but decided to ignore it nonetheless.

By the time he finally made his way to class 2b(which he had already passed at least five times despite the lady's assistance), class was about to start. He quickly handed the stack off to a teacher with tattoos and a scorpion's tail before sprinting back to his class. Despite Natsu's best efforts, he still almost showed up late again. Aquarius, however, was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Natsu, I see you must be sore from yesterday, afterall, how could you almost be late again unless you're limping all the way to school." An arrogant Gray smirked from across the class.

"You wanna fight, exhibitionist!" Natsu immediately screamed being the easily-provoked person he was. Gray rapidly struggled to find his clothes before standing up and walking over to Natsu.

"Anytime, anywhere." For some strange reason, nobody in the class intervened with what occurred next. Gray attempted a rather pathetic punch at Natsu, which the pinkette promptly dodged, before roundhouse kicking the ice wizard upside the head. Gray of course, collapsed to the ground being knocked out. Natsu lugged Gray to his desk and put his head down to make him look asleep, before returning to his desk. Nobody said a word.

It was at this moment that Aquarius entered the room and began taking role. "What the hell, why is Gray asleep!?" Still, nobody said a word.

The rest of the class went off without a hitch. Cana continued her usual flirting, Mira said nothing, and Gray slept lifelessly at his desk. Eventually, everybody left homeroom heading off for their first period class, leaving Gray behind. By the time he woke up, the black-haired mage was surrounded by an entirely female class learning about midwifery and breast-feeding. Needless to say, he hightailed it out of there as subtly as he could.

Natsu hadn't noticed much about his first period class before. There was no one he knew in it, and generally it was very boring. He usually spent most of the time sleeping rather than learning. When he entered the class this time, though, things seemed a bit different. All of the girls in the class stared at him somewhat lustfully and whispered to each other.

"Isn't he the guy that beat up Gray?"

"I heard he ran, like, more than 8 miles in P.E.!"

"He's the guy that burst in carrying Mirajane on the first day!" Natsu facepalmed. '_How the hell does information spread so fast in this school!'_ Before he had time to take his seat, a petite girl shyly approached him. Natsu noticed that she had blue hair, was carrying a stack of books, and was super cute.

"Hi." The girl meekly said to a confused Natsu.

"Hi?" As soon as he spoke back to her, the girl blushed scarlet and an away, clutching her books. Natsu didn't know what to make of the situation, and just took a seat.

"Hello class, today we are going to be doing a lot of work with chemicals, so make sure to grab some goggles before doing anything else." Natsu perked up. '_Chemicals! Finally something fun!'_ The class went and grabbed their safety goggles. Natsu took notice of the blue haired girl again. Something about her wearing the giant glasses was almost too adorable. The teacher continued. "We will need to be in pairs for this activity, so let me call out the names of the groups." Natsu had seen enough cliche highschool TV shows to know what was coming next. About halfway down the list, Natsu heard his own name said alongside the unfamiliar 'Levy.' He turned, and sure enough it was as he had predicted.

The two lab partners sat down next to one another silently, while Levy was blushing profusely. Natsu decided it was a good idea to make idle conversation, so he started talking to Levy, who was mumbling one word answers, too shy to say more. When the time came to start the experiment, however, it was like a switch flipped completely in the back of the bluenette's mind. Levy immediately began giving orders to Natsu.

"Mix the two milliliters of sulfuric acid with the water and stir." The dragon slayer was surprised by the sudden transformation, but obliged. Of course, Levy finished the experiment perfectly(not due to Natsu's help) and she went back to her silent self.

"So you like science?" Natsu quietly questioned. Levy finally got her courage to speak.

"I like everything really. I read lots of books."

"Yeah, I can tell. That was pretty amazing."

"You think so?" Levy once again blushed.

"Yeah, I mean, look around!" Levy peered around the room and saw a collection of ruined experiments turning brown and fizzing up over the lips of the beakers. "You should be more confident, Levy! You're really smart." Natsu loved giving honest compliments, but the solid-script mage had a hard time receiving them. She blushed again and ran back to her seat.

'_Did I do something wrong? I was just trying to make her feel better about herself!'_

After a long and confusing day for Natsu, he returned home to what would be another undoubtedly awkward situation between him and Mira. He wasn't going to let that deter him, however, and he would be sure to make things right again. When he entered the house, he walked upstairs to Mira's room again, and knocked this time.

"Come in." Mira faintly murmured from the other side of the door. When Natsu entered it was like the room had been transformed. There were no more posters of him, or plushies. To his disappointment, even the lifesize body pillow was gone.

"Listen. I-" Natsu started but Mira cut him off.

"Natsu, I need to tell you something. Ever since we were kids I-I've had feelings for you Natsu."

"I know." Mira was astonished.

"For how long!"

"Since like four years ago. I'm not as oblivious as you might think. Don't worry, I would never judge or reject you for that, Mira. You've always been there for me, and I'm always here for you." Mira felt a sudden weight of off her chest at those words.

"Natsu, I'm sorry for what you saw yesterday. I know tha-" This time Natsu cut Mira off.

"I don't want to worry about that, but I also have something I need to tell you. Just like you've had feelings for me since you were young, I've always felt the same. I just never wanted anything to come in the way of our friendship." Mira seemed to be at a loss for words, just kind of staring into space. Natsu didn't want to break the silence. It felt like the breakfast all over again, but rather than it being a heatwave of silence, it was more of a gentle simmering. Finally, Mira decided to say something that would completely change the way they thought about each other.

"Prove it to me"

"What do you mean, Mira?"

"You know what I mean. Prove that you have feelings for me. Kiss me." Natsu wasn't lying when he said he had feelings for Mira, after all, the image of her nude body stayed in his head every waking moment since he first walked in on her. He just didn't know if he wanted their relationship to move from that of friends to that of lovers.

Natsu made his decision, and closed the space between them both. Slowly, Natsu locked his lips with Mira's.

'_My first kiss is with Natsu. I never thought this would happen.'_ After that one thought, Mira's mind went blank, and Natsu used the opportunity to slip his tongue inside and dominate the kiss. From that moment forward, both of them knew there was no going back. Mira tore Natsu's shirt off of his body, and threw his scarf across the bedpost. The pinkette delicately removed Mira's white dress. Mira blushed as Natsu revealed her daunting undergarments: a black lace bra with a matching pair of panties. Natsu had never seen such sexy lingerie, but he supposed the person it was on made a difference.

Natsu took his time with Mira, and nibbled down her neck before reaching the top of her breasts. The dragon slayer took a mouthful and Mira let out a sound that Natsu had never heard; apparently her breasts were sensitive. Natsu made sure he was okay to keep going before taking advantage of this weakness. He showed no sign of the delicacy he gave to the dress when he tore the bra off of her body. Immediately he took her breasts in his mouth, except this time he went straight for the nipple. He circled the areola with his tongue drawing out more moans from the white-haired devil. Meanwhile, he grabbed the other breast with his hand and began toying with it as well.

"Natsu! T-this is t-too much! NNNMmmm Natsu how is this your first time!" Natsu continued playing with her for a while before moving onto the main course. Slowly, Natsu trailed his tongue south while removing Mira's panties. Millions of thoughts were flooding her mind, but she couldn't put any of them into speech. Slowly, Natsu began licking Mira's lower lips. His mouth caressed her folds, and his tongue moved in and out. It was as if he knew all of her weak points, and was exploiting them solely for her pleasure. Natsu reached his hand up and began massaging her clit. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Natsu! I need your dick inside of me! I'm so wet right now, PLEASE!" Mira shamed herself by screaming those words, but she couldn't stop. Natsu pulled down his pants revealing a massive shaft. "Natsu… I don't think that's going to fit…" Natsu moved the tip closer to her entrance.

"Do you want this, Mira. It's going to hurt a lot, since it's your first time. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure Natsu. I want it to be you." Natsu got the go ahead, and decided to make it quick for the poor woman. He quickly thrust inside, and Mira grimaced in pain. "Natsu, is it supposed to feel like that?"

"Only for your first time Mira. Once we start moving it will feel better. Just let me know when you're ready." About a minute passed with Natsu buried inside of her, before Mira let him know she was okay. Natsu began thrusting slowly at first, but as Mira's pain turned to pleasure, and outcries turned to moans, he picked up the pace.

"OH FUCK YES NATSU! DEEPER!" Mira screamed at Natsu only giving him more encouragement to fuck her harder. Natsu was an artist and Mira was his canvas. Each thrust was a stroke of paint, solidifying their new relationship. Mira couldn't fathom how Natsu was so good at sex despite it being his first time too, and was in too much pleasure to do anything but lay still. Natsu listened to the music that was Mira's moans, and kept increasing the pace.

"FUCK NATSU! I CAN'T LAST MUCH LONGER!" Mira was losing her grip on reality

"I'm about to come too Mira. Where do you want it?"

"COME DEEP INSIDE ME. I WANT YOUR CUM IN MY WOMB!" Natsu didn't comprehend the pervertedness of what Mira was saying, but continued thrusting deeper until he was buried to the hilt.

"MMNMNMNNN I'M CUMMING!"

"I'm cumming too Mira!" The two mages climaxed at the same time, forming a symphony with their pleasure as the staff and their moans as the notes to finish the composition.

After they finished, they laid down on the bed beside each other, regaining their breath and composure. All the sudden, it became almost surreal, what had transpired between the two. They were lost in the moment and clouded by lust, but neither of them regretted what had happened. After they recollected their thoughts, Natsu spoke.

"Mira, there's something important I need to tell you. I hate to say this now, but I should tell you before it's too late. As you know, I'm a dragon slayer and was raised by a dragon. What this means is that I have the qualities of a dragon. I breath fire, can use a dragon's powers, and even eat my own element. But another unavoidable part of being a dragon is polygamy. I'm forced by my uncontrollable instincts to form a harem; it would be impossible to stick with one mate my whole life. I'm sorry Mira." Mira stopped talking for a moment, and Natsu was worried that he had irreparably ruined their relationship.

"Natsu, you think I'd care about something like that? You're the person I fell in love with, and we shared our first time together. I don't care what your dragon instincts make you do, but I won't leave your side." Natsu was shocked by Mira's response. He felt terrible after what he had done to Mira, but she seemed to be okay with everything.

"Mira… you're so sexy." Natsu pounced on Mira and pushed her to the bed.

"You were SO good and I'm all for a second round, but don't you think we should close the window this time?" Natsu turned and saw that as she mentioned, the window was indeed ajar. They both sweatdropped knowing that the entire neighborhood had heard their whole exchange. Slowly, Natsu closed the window, then returned to the bed where Mira was waiting. Needless to say, shutting the window didn't do much. Neither the housemates nor the street got much sleep that night.

Chapter 2 End

Sorry for all of the GaLe fans out there cause yeah, this is gonna be a thing. Anyway, this was like my first time writing a lemon and I tried to use Kript's writing style for inspiration/stylization as you can probably tell, but I also wanted to add my own style in there which I hope I did sufficiently. As usual, reviews are SUPER helpful and I cannot emphasize that enough. Not only do they increase my motivation, they can help shape the story if there's something about the writing that feels off. As for suggestions for additions to the harem, those aren't really necessary as of yet cause basically every girl will be included when get around to them, it's just a matter of that word, '_when_.' Anyway I'm gonna start a list of the girls already added to Natsu's harem (have had a lemon) and those I have plans for. Until next time, see ya!

~ = already part of harem.

~Mira

Cana

Erza

Levy

Ultear

(^^ More will be added, those are the planned out ones)


End file.
